guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Dragon's Lair (mission)
This will need formatting and possible information correcting I guess. Is it fair to say that Glint is the hardest boss in the game? I haven't completed the Underworld or Fissure of Woe yet, so I can't say how hard they are... In which case, can we safely say that Glint is the hardest mission bonus? I met someone who had tried it 25 times by the time I did the mission! LordBiro/Talk 21:05, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) I agree that Glint is pretty damn hard, for sure the hardest single critter I've met in the game so far (including a trip to the Fissure). By the way: there seem to be two "Dragon's Lair" mission entries, this one and: Dragon's Lair... --84.175.108.214 07:08, 24 Jun 2005 (EST) Shouldn't this be "The Dragon's Lair"? That is how it is listed on the map. I've been in the FoW (but not UW), and I can say that Glint blows away anything there in terms of difficulty. Watch when she uses the skill that gives her +7 health regeneration, it barely does anything! That's how much health she has! The last time I tried it, we had a E/N with Grenth's Balance, and when she used it, she said it was doing 400+ damage, but it really looked like nothing. :( --Big Blue 05:01, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :Glint is the hardest thing in the game, by eons.. Nothing comes close. The Lich Lord is a whimp. :) The other two level 30s, the Dragon Lich and Rotscale, are like Life Pods compared to her! :) ::She's hands down the hardest single beast in the game, but if you use egg baiting and have a couple of characters with interrupts for Hibernation, she's a piece of cake. Just beat her in a party of 7 with henchie healers today. --Kiiron 18:22, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::I was in a party with two awesome interrupt rangers (and my ele was the shutdown mesmer), we took her down in 3 minutes. Dang! It was the proudest I've been since finding my first shard :) The whole idea is once she got to below 50% health, computer stupidity took over. She kept trying to do Crystal Hibernation only to be interrupted by one of us and try again. She didn't even attempt a single hit. --Karlos 03:44, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I think we may have to review the statement of Glint being the toughest thing in the game. After the recent, ahem, "enhancement" of Rotscale, that is. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:06, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I really think Glint's status of "the hardest enemy in the gam" should be revoked. After all, me and an Alliance mate just went in and with the help of 6 henchmen brought down Glint. He was a SS necro, and I have my own build. Basically, the way we beat Glint was: Ignite Arrows, Dual Shot, and Needling Shot, keeping her constantly running away. In fact, I think I will add this strategy. Gimmethegepgun 21:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I can't remember if this is possible since my mesmer never got this far before he bit the dust, but since Crystal Haze and Crystal Bonds are both Hex spells, can Inspired Hex be used to both remove the spells and cast them back at Glint? (I'm asking this because I can't remember if Monster only hexes can be 'stolen' like this.) If not Shatter Hex is always a nice alternative (particularly if it's used on the warrior wacking away at her) :I've added a note in the Tips section about Inspired Hex. It isn't useful in the sense you describe, but since you can't steal Monster only hexes, it's very easy to quickly remove all the hexes.--RadiKS 18:00, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know what type of damage glint's fireballs inflict? I'm assuming fire damage, but that's not neccessarily the case. It could be tested out with the various mesmer stances. Is Backfire really that useful? Crystal Haze seems to have a cooldown of about 30 seconds (I've never seen her recast it before its duration expired), and Crystal Bonds seems to have a cooldown of about 10 seconds (whenever she recast it, Remove Hex had already recharged), so it seems unlikely that Backfire would trigger more than once per casting, and might not trigger at all. Shatter Hex inflicts nearly as much damage with the added benefit of hex removal, and, if the hexes aren't instant cast, Power Spike should inflict nearly as much damage for 2/3 of the energy with the added benefit of interruption. Changes and addition Getting rid of the Backfire being recommended in the tips portion when facing Glint. My reasoning for this is two fold. First, only 2 of the skills Crystal Haze and Crystal Bonds actually set this hex off and neither of them are used very often. The second reason is the fact that Hexes and Conditions last half of their specified time against Glint. This was tested with Phantom Pain(constant 10 second duration) and Midnight Signet(15 second duration). The hex and the condition both only lasted half the length they were supposed to. I'll leave the Empathy recommendation due to the fact I have not tested this against Glint myself. The addition to tips I'll place is about Hexes and Conditions lasting half their normal duration against Glint. While it may be common knowledge, someone looking for tips may not realize this. Does the Dragon Egg aggro thing still work even though they nerfed the gear and stuff? :no, it does not Map I was playing through this mission yesterday, and for the first time I realized that the different areas are actually all part of the same larger map - I spotted Forgotten Cursebearers off in the distance when I was in the Facet of Chaos area, then I realized that you can see the Forgotten Gate Keeper from both of the first two facets. Since I'd never seen or heard of anyone else making a map of this mission, I took it upon myself to create a compass-screenshot map of this area. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 16:51, 27 August 2006 (CDT) November 21st Update I quote from here: Fixed bugs and made improvements to the following missions: Nahpui Quarter, '''Dragon’s Lair', Riverside Province.'' This update seems to of changed the range of the portals to bare minimum. Double check with me if you want but I am removing part of the warning. Oh... actually jsut ignore me